Ancient Dreamer
by Kit Williams
Summary: This is a quest I made up that goes with the Zamorakian stories I post, note all stories involving the same RS lore/stories will have the same cover images. I wrote it in 3rd person so that the Reader is going on the quest! (First time doing that) I hope you all enjoy and read and review!


This is a 5th Age/6th Age quest.

Requirements: A cat or kitten, catspeak(optional), food, high combat level.

Recommended: Have completed Ritual of the Mahjarrat, The World Wakes.

**The Ancient Dreamer.**

You wander through Al Kharid looking at the simple stalls avoiding Ali the Wise as you find yourself with junk you didn't want in the first place. From the boggy town of Lumbridge to a desert separated by a river just boggles you sometimes. However you shouldn't keep Icthlarin waiting, after all he requested your help. A short carpet ride away and you arrive at Sophanem, you tug at your clothing as even in the safe walls of the city it's still stifling. Though staring at an adventurer head to toe in rune armor makes you think otherwise. She looks at you as she waves, her rune claws at her hips, her sword and shield on her back, though nothing to show her affiliation to her God. In this day and now new age old alliances can be broken by a simple sign of allegiance. Her companion is a Zarosian wearing TokHaar armor with a Zarosian symbol around his neck.

You remember something from the history though you kick yourself now for rushing those parts of conversation. The female walks over seeing your apparent staring and your wandering, "You must be the person Icthlarin is looking for, my name is Sang." She says seeming to know what you think. Her grip is strong as her hand grips your forearm in a warriors handshake, "This is my mate," her hand drifts over to the male companion, "You may call him Venge, do not expect conversation from him. However as much as I would like to know your adventurous tales Icthlarin needs to see you quickly." She begins to walk away leaving you confused but you quickly follow as her male companion remains where he was.

"Welcome back." Icthlarin greets you as you bow your head, "I must thank you for coming as I need your help." Even with his accent you can hear the worry in his voice. "The Gods are going to return to Gielinor which will mean war, death, and destruction. I need you and possibly Sang to retrieve someone for me."

"Retrieve?" You finally speak up.

"Hmmm Revive is the better word to use. Though I am God of the Dead I am one of the few beings that can bring the dead back to life. During the 3rd Age one of my most powerful followers perished in battle. Where they died made a connection between this life and the afterlife thus allowing them to help me guide souls safely to the afterlife. Their body was buried in the roots of a tree of souls, or simply a Soul tree. What I simply ask of you is this, I do not have enough power to fully resurrect them, maybe 50 more years then I would be ready but dangerous times are looming. You are the World Guardian blessed by Guthix, I simply ask of you to help. Sang shall accompany you as she agreed to give some of her own power. Do you wish to help me?"

You think over what Icthlarin has said, "Alright I will help." You finally reply as Sang looks absolutely giddy even under all of that armor.

"My emissary will meet you to guide you back safely once you are done, I can only provide safe passage to there."

"Where is the grave?" You ask as Sang pulls out a map.

"Well be starting at the Wilderness wall near Varrock and end slightly East of the Demonic ruins." She replies happily.

Your jaw drops slightly as you are heading deep into the Wilderness, perhaps farther then you've ever traveled. "Do not worry Adventurer!" She says with a giggle, "I shall accompany you there."

That calms you that she will accompany you till you reach the wilderness wall via teleport and some walking. Your kitten batting at the cape you wear as you wait for Sang to show up. "I don't think she is coming." It mewls softly as you just pick it up rubbing under their chin, "Mister Iccy said we have safe passage, she can meet up with us later. Besides when will we get the chance to journey to the end of the Wilderness without fear of being attacked."

You sigh softly as you begin the journey to the edge as you feel a barrier form around you, "You have to stay on the path." Your kitten reminds you as you wander too far as you wished to explore the Wilderness but of course Icthlarin can only do so much. The heat from the lava warms you but the cooling wind from the ocean beside you. Demons glance at you with lazy eyes as they just continue on their way but it seems only creatures that are well inhuman can see your presence.

Your legs ache as the journey is long as you walk seemingly forever. You lift your head as past the demonic ruins stands what looks like demonic guards. They stand as still as stone as beyond the gates they stand beside you see some grass and a sapling. Though you are confused as branded on their chests is a Zamorakian symbol. You walk closer as they do not look like they are even breathing, no glow to their eyes. Those with wings or tails remain motionless, you wonder if they simply all died. They look similar to the demonic general K'ril Tsutsaroth but with a single large blade. They look all dead.

You rush foreword but their eyes open up and with a huff they grab hold of their blade and two of them cross their swords in front of you. You jump back feeling your heart pounding wildly in your chest. "Human... you must leave your axe." The two awake say in unison as their voices sound so hoarse yet grave as if they have not spoken in quite some time. "You must leave it here, we will return it to you once you have crossed the threshold once more." You pull out your axe, even if it was equipped in your tool belt you throw it into the ground. They pull their blades out of the ground and return to their original position. Though their eyes do not close this time as they watch.

You slowly cross the threshold as your kitten clings to your shoulder. You look at the sapling and the grass struggling to grow. Your fingertips move over the leaf and you feel the wind knocked out of you as your body is flung into a smaller realm. You gasp for air as you struggle to keep your balance. Your knees hit the grass and you lift your head as you are in a small grove now. Flowers not found anywhere else grow, long since destroyed but here they live and grow safely.

_He fell!_ You hear whispers giggle. You hear children but see none as the laughter is carried by the gentle breeze. _Perhaps they came to see mommy? I see a kitty! Kitty! _Their voices mix and mingle as you soon hear a soft chirp from a hawk, _What has you all riled up? Why dear brother it is a human. A human? They were sent by the God of the Dead. So they are not here for us... I'm afraid not brother. Then continue on human we are not who you seek._ You look toward two fully grown trees as they softly glow as they words seem to travel from them but they fall silent. You stop your hand from touching the bark as they are not who you seek.

_Stop getting distracted human!_ A voice, a small boy, clearly calls out to you. His annoyance clear but again you do not see any children. _Quiet! You'll scare them away._ A little girl says chiding her brother, _This way human! Mommy is waiting!_ She says happily as you walk through this small realm. Another adult tree you spy and head toward it. In its roots you find an ancient staff, one that would have belonged to a grey wizard. Your hand touches the tree and pulses run from your hand like a heartbeat up the tree and among its branches. Your finger tips move around and with every touch the lights continue to move.

_Abanon?_ A soft voice as the leaves shimmer for a moment. _Oh you are not him. Well at least I see another friendly face. _ "Who is Abanon?" Your kitten calls out as the small paws play on your shoulder. She lets out a soft giggle, _Abanon is a lesser demon... though maybe he is a greater demon by now. I do miss him so much... if you see him send him my love. I have to go back to sleep, _she yawned softly, _she's closer... find the saplings they'll guide you to her._ She becomes silent before you can ask her anything more.

You look ahead and see one final fully grown tree with saplings around it, you count 13 saplings. The whispers soon grow louder as you can see two stone giant scorpions at the base and another stone written in a language long dead. _Here is the human mommy. Are they going to hurt us?! I don't want to get hurt! No no they wouldn't have let them through if they were here to hurt us. He sent them see they have a kitty! _Their voices mix as some sound scared while others hostile and some trying to be mediators. Their tiny roots seem to mix with the tree before you as it is the largest fully grown tree.

You hear humming like a soft lullaby and their voices go silent, _"Now now my little ones I'm here and nothing shall happen to us. Go back to dreaming."_ She said so calmly and softly and soon the blooms on the tiny saplings close up or half close like children pretending to sleep. _"Welcome adventurer... Icthlarin has sent you to help wake me up."_

"Yes but first can you answer some questions?" You ask as you are having trouble believing that you are talking to a tree.

_"I can try but something's you cannot know human nor that I know of as I have been sleeping since the 3rd age but answer me this... which age is it?"_

"It is the 5th age... well the 6th age I believe. However who are you?"

_"My name shall not be known to you, however I am a priestess of Icthlarin, I am also a warrior for him."_

You frown for a moment as you do not want to waste her time..., "Why are there Zamorakian demons outside of here?"

_"They guard this place, as you know I'm not the only soul here. Some are followers of Armadyl, one knew a follower of Zamorak intimately, as for me. Icthlarin made an agreement with Zamorak, details of which I do not know but Zamorak agreed to guard this place." _You shudder slightly at the fact as you have an idea of which knew the Zamorak follower. _"Human you were sent here to awaken me... place your hand upon the bark. You will feel your strength leave you but you will not die."_

You pull off a glove as you walk to the tree. You stand on top of roots and your hand feels the bark underneath. The bark lights up to the firm touch and soon you fall to your knees again as you feel your life drain from you. You try to pull your hand away but it seems stuck upon the bark as you grow weaker and weaker. "Adventurer!" A voice calls out as you see Sang finally appear and run over to you. Outside the demon's block her mate's path as only 2 may enter at once. A hellcat dances at her feet as it jumps on top of the stone marker. Your vision begins to grow dark as you feel a soft touch on your face. "You have done your part. I'm sorry I am late."

_"I am so close! Please let me awaken!"_ She calls out as you try to sit up but your vision is blurry. Sang walks over and puts her hand upon the tree. She does not fall to her knees but you watch the roots begin to slide and contort as they glow brightly. _"You hide your form well and your power is far greater than that of your companions!" _Your head falls back to the ground as she finally falls to her knees and your world goes dark.

"Mommy? I think he's dead." You feel a poke on your cheek as you hear a small boy speak. The ground is moving as you hear soft humming again. "No dear they are just asleep." You hear a female speak and you sit up as your head is spinning and you see stars in your eyes. She clicks her tongue twice as the ground stops and you open your eyes to see you are on the back of a large scorpion. Desert dwellers look back at you, the child's hair is dark and messy as he sits beside you, the woman sits in front holding reins. "Welcome to the land of the living, darling get him a water skin and some food. I hope Icthlarin has told you whom I was?"

You nod as you soon eat and drink feeling the lightheadedness go away, "I was with another." You say as you notice Sang is not with you.

"Her mate took her, she had passed out much like you but he took her instead."

"Did we succeed?" You ask as you do not know if your quest is over.

"Sadly not. But do not worry she shall awaken soon, he will send more strong adventurers to help wake her up but she is close." She says and with a click of her tongue the scorpion continues to move. The ride back is filled with talking as the child asks you many questions. He hopes to be a hero someday though he must wait as he is far too young to begin such a journey. He tells you that they are nomadic but she will stop by the towns in the desert at times or when she is summoned to act her duties as high priestess. "I hoped to be able to return the mantle of high priestess to her but since she has not awoken yet I suppose I must continue the burden." She says with a smile as the scorpion moves quickly past Lumbridge and through Al Kharid.

You soon find yourself where you began, as you normally do with quests. Icthlarin though disappointed sounds pleased and you earn your reward. The ability to teleport back there to pay respects, thus earning prayer xp. You walk over to the emissary and shake her hand as she smiles, "You can find me in Al Kharid and the surrounding desert."

"What is your name?" You ask as you smile.

"Amin. You may call me Amin. This is my son Ben." She smiles at your confusion as you were expecting Ali the something but Ben is a bit far out there. "His father was an adventurer. Sadly I guided his soul to the afterlife. But moving on from the saddening subject. Is there anything else you wish to know?"

"No, thank you Amin." You say with a smile and head off though you could have sworn the child's eyes turned green for a moment but you figure it's the heat and lightheadedness. You teleport off to go on another quest.


End file.
